¡Corazon y Truco!
by Nyeron
Summary: Las puertas de ciudad calabaza se abren el 31 de octubre, es la fecha en la que una calavera aprovechara para ir en busqueda de algo muy importante...(Oneshot)


**¡ES HALLOWEEN!**

¡Venga! Es Halloween, la época favorita de muchos críos, dulces a más no poder, comida chatarra, disfraces y demas; la época en la que los fantasmas y espectros salen de sus escondites para asustar a aquellos que se atrevan a encontrarse con ellos.

–¡Abran las puertas!

La enorme reja de metal se fue abriendo; aquella enorme ciudad con extraños y retorcidos edificios abría su portón para que sus habitantes salieran, las casas y los establecimientos eran de formas varias, torcidas algunas asemejando raíces de árboles u otros con formas tétrica, esa enorme ciudad de extrañas edificaciones era nada más y nada menos que Ciudad Calabaza, prueba de ello era esa enorme calabaza en el centro de la ciudad, sin embargo ojo acá señores, que esta no es una calabaza natural; sino que un edificio, el municipio para ser exacto, construido con forma de calabaza.

Pues bien; como decíamos, las puertas se abrieron y los habitantes salían hacia la tierra del hombre.

–¡Hasta las doce señoras y señores! ¡Recuerden que es hasta las doce que estará abierta la cerca!

Una regla conocida por cualquier habitante de Ciudad Calabaza, todo espectro tenía permitido salir toda la noche del treinta y uno de octubre, mas solo hasta las doce, hay de aquel que se quedara afuera pues tendría que esperar todo un año para volver a entrar.

Y hablando de habitantes, ¿Como son ellos?

Calaveras y vampiros, hombres lobos y monstruos, fantasmas y espectros, demonios y demás, todo aquello que un niño desearía disfrazarse y todo a lo que le tiene miedo, los habitantes de Ciudad Calabaza son de múltiples formas y tamaños.

–Acuerdense de llegar antes de las doce niños– decía una extraña... "Cosa" frente a un grupo de seres, –diviertanse y cuidense. ¿De acuerdo?

–Si niños, hagan caso a su madre– habló otro a la par de "ella"; ambos seres no tenían forma específica a ciencia cierta pero hoy tomaron la forma de un hombre de mediana edad de cabello castaño y una mujer de cabello rubio.

–¡Si papa! ¡Si mamá!– dijeron en unísono unas diez voces, ellos acentuaron al mover la cabeza y los seres se fueron de ahí, perdiéndose entre los demás habitantes que salían.

Al haberse ido ya, el "Hombre" se acercó un dedo a su mejilla para limpiarse una gota que se le escapó de los ojos.

–¿Te pasa algo querido?– preguntó ella volviendo a ver.

–Si querida; lo que pasa es que crecen tan rápido.– dijo triste al verlos irse.

–Te entiendo amor pero asi es la vida– puso una mano en su hombro y con la otra apunto al horizonte– un dia estan apenas sacando los sesos de las personas y comiendo caramelos sin parar, y al otro; están por ahí sembrando caos mientras asustan críos y algunos matan gente...haaa... una lastima en verdad.

Esto sin embargo lejos de alegrar al hombre lo deprime mas; aquel pobre señor en medio de las calles llenas de ratas y con una luna sonriente de manera cínica se dejó caer de rodillas, posando las manos en el suelo también.

–Haaaaa...¿Porque mis bebes se van tan rápido?– ella notó esto, por lo que rápidamente se puso alfrente suyo llamando su atención.

–¿Amor? Recuerda que todavía tienes que criar a nuestra pequeña Lily– levantó de inmediato una extraña masa negra con ojos amarillos, la extraña cosa se reía como un bebé pese a que no tenía una forma concreta.

Aquel padre deprimido se recuperó de inmediato y tomando a la "bebe" la abrazó con fuerza.

–¡Lily! ¡No quiero que crezcas rápidamente mantente como una bebe por un tiempo!

–Cielo... creo que estrujas a nuestra pequeña.– le comentó su esposa pero fue ignorada como si nada, el hombre mientras se iba por ahí balbuceando un par de cosas.

–...vamos Lily! ¡Papi te enseñara a como asustar adolescentes en los lagos! ¡Me lo enseñó un viejo amigo que usa machete!

La mujer por su parte se quedó con la mano en el aire, parpadeando un par de veces decidió dejarlo así, por lo que rápidamente su cuerpo se torno negro como la brea y aquella mujer dejó de ser humana y se transporto como la masa negra que era, muy similar a la bebé.

–BuEno HoRA DE AsuSTar– murmuró en una voz casi entendible.

.xXx.

–¡Hombre! No puedo esperar para llegar a la ciudad!

Entre el grupo de habitantes, caminando con tranquilidad pero con una gran emoción, se encontraba una extraña chica, una de las hijas de aquellos seres; ella parecía ser una adolescente; de piel azul marino como muerto, de cabello castaño oscuro y revuelto; sus ojos eran amarillos muertos así como mostrar unos colmillos y lengua larga.

Ella era un tipo de zombie, una especie cuyo primer integrante registrado era un rockero llamado "Lord Raptor" y como era de esperar de este tipo de seres, sus dedos eran unas blancas, en su estómago había una segunda boca con dentadura incluida, sus ropajes negros como la noche eran unas botas de cuero, una falda con espinas y un top simple que tapaba su busto pero dejaba expuesto su estómago para mayor facilidad.

–¡Tengo entendido que inauguraron un teatro con todo y tarima! No puedo esperar para rockear toda la noche ahí dentro!– haciendo un gesto con las manos la zombie se volteo a su derecha.–¿Que dices hermanito? ¿Te apuntas?

Junto a ella caminando con tranquilidad iba un tipo de esqueleto, este de rasgos muy curiosos era un esqueleto de un niño de unos digamos ¿Diez? ¿Once años quizás? Caminaba con tranquilidad, sus ropas era una sudadera con capucha negra, debajo se aprecia una tenue playera naranja; así mismo tai jeans rasgados y tenis, la calavera de forma circular tenía un diseño casi animado pues no era un cráneo humano en sí sino que uno circular, así mismo un leve mecho se asomaba de entre la capucha; él quien no levantó la mirada estaba centrado en sus apuntes todo en una libreta en su mano y un salveque en su espalda.

–¿Lincoln?– preguntó la zombie extrañada, pero no recibió respuesta de él, –¡Lincoln!

–¿Eh?– levantó la mirada el esqueleto para volver a verla confundido, levantó una ceja y sus ojos simples la volvieron a ver –¿Pasa algo Luna?

–Si brodie;– le respondió arqueando también ella una ceja– te decía que si querías ayudarme este Halloween.

–¿Ayudarte? –inclinó su cabeza en confusión el niño –¿En que?

–¡A ROCKEAR!– gritó ella pero no por molestia sino por emoción, llevo sus manos a su espalda y sacó una guitarra eléctrica de tono morado, sacando su lengua comenzó a hacer acordes mientras movía su lengua al más puro estilo de Kiss.

El chico entrecerró sus ojos en confusión, los que caminaban a la par suya la miraban extrañados, mientras que ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por el Rock n Roll en su venas... muertas, pero venas.

–Ahmm ¿Luna? ¿Rockear en donde?

–¡En el nuevo teatro que inauguraron en Royal Woods!– le respondió, guardó su guitarra y le agarró con su brazo derecho –rockearemos a más no poder Brodie!

Dicho esto Luna lo vuelve a ver con la expectativa de que respondiera, él por su parte parpadeo un par de veces para después abrir su boca y recitar su respuesta, mas no es su momento para hacerlo aun.

–¡Oye! ¡Creí que Linky me ayudaria hoy!

Los dos se voltearon; entre la caravana se acercó una chica un poco más mayor que Luna la cual pálida como la luna vestía un traje victoriano, en su cabeza una cabellera rubia sucia y en su cuello una marca de lado a lado con leves roturas de hilo negro, ella era otra de las hermanas de Lincoln.

–¡Ni hablar Leni!– comentó Luna tomando a Lincoln y abrazándolo con fuerza,– Lincoln hoy será mi compañero de travesuras, seremos Rock y Truco y ganaremos golosinas a más no poder.

–Awww– Leni se quejó levemente, dejando caer sus brazos hacia enfrente y haciendo una mueca de molestia– Yo quería que Linky me ayudara a recoger piel para mi traje..

–¿Otro mas?– pregunto Lincoln aun siendo abrazado por Luna– ¿Cuantos trajes tienes ya Leni?– ella se recuperó y posando un dedo en sus labio comenzó a pensar.

–Amm... tengo tres de piel de animal, dos de niños; tres de niñas y como cuatro de adultos...¡Oh! Y tambien quiero probar una receta que leí en una revista de moda, decía como hacer mascaras de piel humana.– murmuró emocionada.

–¿Mascaras?– dijeron ambos confundidos–¿Quien hace máscaras con piel humana?

–Bueno.. el artículo era de un tipo con delantal y una motosierra; creo que era de Texas o algun lugar asi.– sacudió su cabeza en negativa– la verdad no recuerdo mucho de cómo era el tipo pero en el artículo redactó como cocinarlas bien y como evitar que la piel se secara, dijo que en sus primeras máscaras la piel se veía horrible por lo que ha estado aprendiendo manualidades para mantenerla en mejor estado ¡Es lo más Chic de hoy!– terminó guiñando el ojo.

Terminado esto Luna y Lincoln se miraron entre sí; ambos hermanos volvieron a ver a Leni quien aplaudía en emoción, ella no veía la hora de ir a por más piel humana fresca claro está.

–Bueno Leni, de hecho no tenía pensado en ir a buscar piel humana; e ir a rockear tampoco estaba en mis planes.

–¿Eh?– ambas chicas se detuvieron y lo miraron en expectativa; el chico quien se había caído se sentó en el suelo y rascándose la cabeza las miró directamente.

–Si es que... bueno pensaba–

– _Ir conmigo al centro comercial._

Lincoln fue interrumpido, antes de poder dar su razón de porque no acompañarlas alguien más lo había hecho, al voltearse a su izquierda los tres se encontraron con la tercera de sus hermanas, la mayor de todas, una hermosa demonio de piel entre rojiza y clara, de figura hermosa y cornamenta en su frente, ella que vestía unos shorts de cuero negro y una blusa era Lori, la primera hija de la pareja de esas "Cosas".

–¿Acompañarte al centro comercial?– cuestiono Luna arqueando una ceja, a lo que Lori asintió al sacudir la cabeza.

–Sip, el enano me acompañara al centro comercial– respondió al acercarse; sus caderas moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta estar junto a ellos –necesito que alguien me ayude a cargar las almas y bolsas que comprare– tomándolo de la cabeza Lori lo acercó a ella pegandolo a la altura de su cuello, Lincoln desgraciadamente odiaba cuando le daban ese tipo de atención y no podía evitar sonrojarse por la forma maternal y familiar con la que lo abrazaba su hermana mayor.

–¡Vamos Lori! –reclamo Luna –¡Tu siempre te llevas a Lincoln todos los Halloween!

–¡Sii! Es totalmente injusto!– reprocho Leni cruzando los brazos– Yo también quiero estar con Linky en Halloween.– sin que se diese cuenta de las mangas del vestido de Leni se cayeron cuchillos, navajas y demás armas blancas para asesinar rápidamente, esto claro está fue ignorado por ellas y por los que iban por ahí.

–Pff.. –bufo Lori rodando los ojos– como sea, el camarón es mio el resto de la noche así que uscale!– decía agitando su mano libre.

–¡Oigan oigan!– llamó su atención Lincoln, quien estaba intentando de zafar del agarre de Lori.–¡Yo ya tengo planes para esta noche!

–¿Ah?– dijeron las tres al volverlo a ver.

¡Con permiso!

Como un rayo, una corriente de aire veloz paso en medio de ellos cuatro una payasita subida en un monociclo, la payasa quien tenía castaños cabellos y una sonrisa cínica en su cara se movía a toda velocidad en medio de la caravana, los hermanos la miraron venir e irse de inmediato, sin poder ver con atención su traje de colores y manchas de líquido rojo. Ellos parpadearon por lo rápido del momento y se limitaron a mirar hacia adelante por donde se perdió la chica.

–¿Hacia donde iba Luan con tanta prisa?– dijo Lincoln confundido.

–Ni idea– respondió Lori, luego de ello lo volvió a ver.–Ahora.. ¿Qué es eso de que tienes planes eh?

–Bueno yo...– dijo Lincoln mirando hacia los lados, se notaba en su tono que a Lori no le había caído bien esa idea suya y tenía que buscar algo para safarse del problema; en ello sus ojos identificaron entre un grupo de momias a una mujer lobo de su misma altura con una playera roja rasgada; esa canida marchaba en cuatro patas mientras jadeaba como un perro.

–¡Lotería!– dijo en voz baja el chico calavera– ¡Oye Lynn!

–¿Uh?– la susodicha se detuvo y al voltearse miró al resto de su familia; sonrió de lado, se acercó al cuarteto para saludar, –Hey chicos ¿Que hacen?...¿Y porque abrazas tanto a Lincoln Lori?

–Hey Lynn ¿A donde iba Luan con tanta prisa?– preguntó Lincoln.

–Ah eso; Luan dijo que iva a visitar a un amigo que conoció en Facebook– dijo Lynn rascándose la oreja con una de sus patas.

–Un amigo... de Facebook– dijo Lori sería a lo que Lynn asintió con su cabeza– Oh vamos! ¿Que Luan no recuerda esa charla acerca de los amigos de Facebook?

–Ni idea– respondió Lynn encogiendo sus hombros– solo se que ella está segura que si es de verdad ese amigo de Facebook.

–¿Y qué tipo es exactamente?– pregunto curiosa Leni.

–Oh...pues... es un payaso raro que gusta de asustar a niños... tengo entendido que puede ser muchas cosas también...– murmuró esto último mirando hacia un lado.

–Se oye... diferente– comentó Luna analizando el relato de Lynn.– ¿Tiene nombre el tipo ese?

–Algo así como Jenny Kise...o Benny Slice...¿Jonna Wise?– respondía o más bien preguntaba Lynn.

–Nooo... sabes su nombre verdad Lynn– dijo Lincoln aun en los brazos de Lori.

–¡Vamos! ¡Eso no importa!– miró luego a Lincoln mientras agitaba la cola– ¿Listo para corretear adolescentes Linc?

–Oh no!– dijo Lori de nuevo– ¡Ya dije que el enano sera mi esclavo hoy!

–¡No! ¡Es mi co artista!– respondió Luna.

–¡Mi ayudante en moda!– hablo Leni.

–¡Amigo de caceria!– replicó Lynn uniéndose al pleito.

Las cuatro hermanas estaban listas para combatir, todo por la compañía de su esquelético hermano, el chico juraría ver un par de chispas salir de sus ojos, por lo que decidido a calmar ese hostil ambiente se acercó sus dedos a sus labios y silbó con todas sus fuerzas; esto obviamente llamó su atención y las chicas lo volvieron a ver.

–Chicas, ya basta. No voy a ir con nadie– respondió cruzando los brazos.

–¿Entonces qué vas a hacer toda la noche?– arqueo Lori una ceja al cuestionarlo.

–Bueno.. yo... am...– esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido; si bien estaba listo para dar respuesta, no estaba listo para responder.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y el esqueleto se cubrió la boca con su puño mientras fingía toser. Las hermanas notaron esto y mirándose entre sí entendieron que algo había oculto ahí. Luna fue la que se acercó al chico que aun tosia en silencio.

–E Entonces... –dijo parándose detrás de Lincoln– ¿Quien es la chica?

–PFFFFfff!– el joven tosió tan fuerte que literalmente se le callo la cabeza, rodó un par de centímetros mientras que su cuerpo buscaba su cabeza, el cráneo de Lincoln por su parte había caído con los ojos en shock hasta los pies de Leni quien lo tomó y levantó.

–¡Hay linky! ¿Porque no nos habías dicho que tenias novia?

–¡N-N-No tengo novia!– reclamo Lincoln aun mas rojo, ya su cráneo no era blanco sino que totalmente rojo de la vergüenza.

–Leni, no tiene novia– le dijo Lori poniendo una mano en su hombro.

–¡EXACTO!– respondió la avergonzada calavera.

–Tiene que decirle que le gusta– termino la frase Lynn.

–¡EN EFEC–digo no!– se agitó molesto el cráneo, mientras las chicas se reían levemente el cuerpo de Lincoln alcanzó su cabeza y la puso en su lugar, luego de ello se volteo para desempolvar su ropa y fue ahí cuando Lynn noto el salveque en su espalda.

–Uhh..– la licántropa se acercó para olfatear el mismo a espaldas del chico quien se estaba limpiando los jeans.–¿Oye Lincoln, que traes ahí?

–No es de tu incumbencia Lynn– dijo tomando el bulto entre sus brazos.

–Eso fue rudo– replicó la loba molesta– aparte de que no tienes que tener vergüenza; ya dinos que hay ahí dentro.

–SI hermanito cuenta cuenta– se sumó Lori al chisme.

–Haaa... esta bien– miro hacia ambos lados evitando que el resto de la gente lo escuchara, hizo un gesto para que se acercaran y una vez cerca les respondió en voz baja –Traigo unos tintes para rosas, una caja de choco-scarabs y una cajita para meter un corazón negro.– dicho esto retrocedieron un poco, Leni fue la primera en comentar.

–Wao.. eso es de hecho muy lindo pero.. ¿No crees que es muy fino Linky?

–¿De que hablas?– inclinó su cabeza el chico.

–Habla de que es muy... clásico para regalarle a una chica; quiero decir. ¿Porque no le regalas algo hecho por ti y no unos dulces y flores clasicos?– respondió la roquera.

–No veo el porque de ello Luna, quiero decir.. un corazón negro es un regalo muy raro.

–SI.. pero para alguien con más tiempo de relacion; ¿Tu dibujas no? ¿Porque no le haces algo a ella? No se; un retrato o algo asi...– hablo Lori.

–No– negó con su cabeza el chico de inmediato– ya tengo todo planeado, donde tengo que ir y en donde saco las cosas que necesito, solo tengo que ir y ya– reviso una vez más el contenido de su salveque y luego las miro– además... mis cosas... son muy raras, creo que seria mejor regalarle algo mas lindo.

–No hay nada mas lindo que lo que viene de ti Lincoln– dijo Lori al verlo irse.

–¿O sea que le tengo que regalar una de mis costillas?– se volteo confundido.

–No, no,– replicó Lynn agitando las manos– ella se refiere que una chica siempre prefiere lo que el chico hizo él mismo, no algún regalo de joyería.

Por su parte lincoln se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia abajo el joven de huesos pensó en lo que ellas decían pero al notar que ya no se escuchaban pasos por ahi levanto su mirada solo para darse cuenta de que ya la caravana se había ido y que era un poco tarde, no una o dos horas tarde sino que un par de minutos ya pasados. Lincoln tomó sus cosas, se puso el salveque en su espalda y partió de ahí para aprovechar cada segundo de la noche.

–Igual, creo que los regalos que pensé son mejores que los que haría...

.xXx.

–Un regalo hecho por mi... si claro...¿Porque no mejor le doy una foto vergonzosa mía y hago que deje de hablarme para el resto de la vida.

Nuestro joven esqueleto se hallaba en un cementerio, las lápidas sucias, las tumbas y los árboles rasgados, así como las rejas viejas era todo lo que le rodeaba, un cementerio en su máximo esplendor y terror, cosa que no le asustaba en nada, después de todo el chico era un esqueleto y lo que dentro de esas tumbas había no era diferente a él, ni un poco la verdad.

–Mis regalos son pésimos, ya mama y papa lo demostraron con las tazas que hago– refunfuño levemente mientras caminaba con una linterna en su mano para iluminarse.–Quiero expresarle que me gusta y ellas me aconsejan darle algo hecho por mi mismo.

Siguió por unos minutos revizando las tumbas, las lápidas ivan de todas fechas; desde nuevas hasta aquellas de la época de la guerra civil; Lincoln fue descartando cada una de estas.

–Los corazones negros salen de cuerpos que murieron en un aproximado de ciento cincuenta años...– se dijo a sí mismo; siguió en su búsqueda hasta detenerse en una lápida que indicaba que la persona falleció en ese lapso de tiempo, esto lo alegró.

–Aquí está– dijo contento, puso la lámpara encima de la lápida y poniendo el salveque cerca de esta, sacó una pala y comenzó a cavar la tumba.

–Además... ¿Si fuese a hacer eso que le daría eh? –dijo mientras cavaba– no es como si tuviera tiempo para hacer algo decente, Hmp... es simplemente ridículo!

Siguio y siguio por los siguientes quince minutos hasta que su pala chocó contra algo duro; el chico se detuvo en el enorme hueco y tomando la lámpara iluminó el ataúd, poniendo su pala de lado el chico intentó abrir el cofre pero se encontró con que este estaba cerrado.

–Condenaos cofres... ¿Porque cierran los ataúdes? ¿Que acaso no saben que tenemos que sacar corazones a los más viejos?

Ignorando esto el chico salió del hueco y se acercó al bulto; abriendolo el chico se encontró con las cajas de chocolates y la de vidrio, pero además de esto se topo con que traia otra caja camuflada entre el resto.

–Hey... ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?– extendió su mano y tomó la cajita con cuidado, la analizo levemente y reconoció lo que dentro había de inmediato después de todo él sabía que traía pues él la habia hecho.

–Heh... estas... cosas serian un buen regalo de hecho– comento levemente, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, por lo que guardo la caja de nuevo en el salveque y sacando de este un destornillador volvió a meterse al hueco.

Una vez ahí dentro Lincoln fue soltando los tornillos del seguro hasta que ya estaba para nada más abrirlo; el chico se sacudió sus manos y con cuidado abrió el cofre.

De inmediato el fétido olor a muerto lleno el lugar, pero esto no parecía afectar; Lincoln miró el cadáver de la persona quien por los rasgos físicos que le quedaban diría él, se trataba de una mujer.

–Oye.. escucha– le indico al cadáver– voy a sacarte el corazón ¿Ok? No es nada personal; después de todo no lo vas a necesitar y lo siento... eso de la reencarnación es una mentira para que la gente gane dinero.

Luego de ello el chico sacó un cuchillo y con cuidado fue abriendo su pecho, el corte tenía que hacerlo con cuidado pues en primera el cadáver ya estaba casi seco y en segunda la piel estaba tan delgada que facilmente podria cortar el corazón y eso era algo que no quería hacer en estos momentos, por lo que realizó la apertura con el más fino cuidado. Luego de unos minutos de cuidadoso trabajo quirúrgico, Lincoln logró abrir el cuerpo y poniendo el cuchillo de lado, metió sus manos en el cuerpo para sacar el tan exótico órgano.

–¡Eureka!– en sus manos se hallaba un corazon, no mas no menos, eso era, un corazón humano que no palpitaba pero que estaba en perfecto estado, mientras que el resto del cuerpo estaba descompuesto el corazon se mantenia intacto y este asi mismo había recibido un negro color semejante a la onyxia que lo hacía ver como una gema.–Hermoso.

Con sumo cuidado Lincoln tomó el corazón y lo metió en la caja de cristal; ahí se mantendrá en perfectas condiciones hasta que se lo entregara a ella. Una vez guardado el corazón el chico prosiguió a cerrar la tapa.

–Gracias por el órgano amiga– agradeció el chico, luego de ello puso los tornillos en donde estaban y aseguro el ataúd completamente, una vez terminado el chico tomó de nuevo la pala para volver a echar la tierra en el hueco.

–"Vamos Chandler no creo que sea buena idea venir aquí".

El chico escuchó una voz cerca de ahí, cosa que ya era muy rara, después de todo no muchos habitantes de ciudad Calabaza solían visitar cementerios y los pocos que lo hacían no eran muy ruidosos, además, esa voz era chillona y juvenil, como la suya, así que solo había una respuesta para ello.

–Adolescentes– asomándose un poco desde el agujero Lincoln pudo ver a un grupo de niños de su edad que estaban reunidos entre las lápidas.

No podía contarlos con exactitud pero Lincoln diría que había como seis, dos de ellos niñas. Así mismo notaba que tenían trajes simples que consisten de maquillaje y ropa como esqueleto... que ironia.

–Bueno.. mejor termino esto y me largo– murmuró el chico dejando su presencia de lado pero antes de volver a lo suyo el joven de huesos escucho algo similar a una piedra romperse, volvió de inmediato su mirada hacia el grupo de chicos y noto al que parecía ser el líder con un martillo golpeando unas lápidas.

–¡Chandler deja eso!– dijo uno de los chicos.

–Oh vamos Mcbride divirtamonos rompiendo estas cosas.

El chico sin embargo decidió no seguir con eso y negando con su cabeza se alejó de ahí.

–No voy a romper propiedad privada.

–Awwww la nenita de mami no quiere romper lapidas...boohoo!– se burló el mocoso.– vamos chicos rompamos mas cosas!

El resto le siguió la corriente y con mucha emoción siguieron rompiendo las lápidas, cada roca que rompían ellos le hacía enfadar más a Lincoln; siguieron los chicos hasta que rompieron una de una niña que recien habia muerto, esto fue lo que derramó el vaso y enfado al chico de huesos.

–¡Suficiente!– dijo molesto, salió rápidamente del agujero y se dirigió hacia ellos, ignorando la ventaja numérica contra suya.

–¡HEY!– les gritó llamando su atención –¡¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?!

Los chicos se detuvieron en seco y mirándose entre sí encogieron los hombros en confusión, un niño se les estaba acercando, un niño que ellos desconocían.

–¿Y tú qué quieres?– preguntó el líder acercándose, mostrando una pose amenazante Lincoln pudo notar que el mocoso era de cabello rojo pero de un tono muy oscuro.

–Dejen de romper lápidas amigo... es más larguense de aquí ahora mismo– ordenó cabreado Linc.

–Huy que miedo– se burló esté dando un paso hacia atrás, se rió levemente volteando a ver hacia el resto mientras apuntaba a Lincoln –EL chico se cree un heroe, jaja.

Se rieron todos junto con el mocoso, Lincoln estaba perdiendo la paciencia y si no se largaba haría algo bien feo, por lo que volvió a ordenarles.

–Insisto a que se vayan de aquí.– dijo con más molestia en su voz.

–Si claro... ¡Largo de aquí perdedor!– el chico empujó a Lincoln haciendo que cayese de espaldas, sin embargo tan solo su cuerpo se cayó, su cabeza por otra parte se safo y cayó en las manos del mocoso quien por instinto la atajó pero al mismo tiempo se quedó helado.

–¡Oh vamos! ¿Porque me pasa esto ahora?– murmuró molesto Lincoln ignorando el factor de que el chico estaba helado y con la boca abierta en shock por esto.

Y ni qué decir del resto, si es que todos los demás estaban igual de asustados por lo que estaba pasando; uno de ellos decidio iluminar a Lincoln revelando su cuerpo esquelético y su cabeza craneal, tanto el mocoso como el resto se quedaron helados, fríos como un cadáver pues mientras que Lincoln estaba viendo a ver cómo se conectaba de nuevo, ellos miraban a un esqueleto de verdad caminando.

Su cuerpo se puso de pie e intentó acercarse al niño para tomar su cabeza, de una manera torpe pero que aterraba a los niños.

–¡Oye!– le dijo Lincoln molesto al niño que lo sostenía– ¡Devuelveme mi cabeza por favor!

Pero ellos no reaccionaba.

–Ch-ch-chandler– dijo una de las niñas temblando.

El mismo tan solo soltó la cabeza de Lincoln y fue retrocediendo en shock.

–¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!– exclamaba el niño retrocediendo; dio un paso en falso y se resbalo con una raíz cayendo encima del resto de la pandilla. Lincoln por su parte logró recuperar su cabeza y se la puso de nuevo en su lugar, luego de ello caminó hasta estar frente a los aterrados niños quienes temblaban de terror al verlo, el niño se acercó y se paró justo enfrente suyo.

–...¡ARRGHHH!– Lincoln se sujeto el labio inferior y lo jalo a una distancia inhumana; emitiendo un grito demoníaco el niño asustó a los chicos de tal forma que ellos gritaron hasta quedarse roncos por la fuerza de gritar, siguieron así hasta que se detuvieron por la falta de aire, ahi Lincoln se detuvo; se tronó los nudillos y se les acercó un poco.

–Yo que ustedes salgo de aquí... ahora– les susurro.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, los chicos salieron de ahí pintados a toda velocidad, algunos como Chandler se tropezaron con las lápidas mientras que otros como las chicas lograron irse de ahi sin mas, Lincoln miro esto mientras reía levemente.

–¡Y NO VUELVAN!– les ordenó con fuerza, ya unos segundos despues no habia nadie ahi.

Lincoln espero a que se fueran completamente para voltearse y volver a lo suyo.

–Veo que espantaste un grupo de niños.– dijo su hermana a la par suya.

–¡AAHH!

El susto fue tal que hizo que Lincoln cayera de trasero sujetándose el pecho de paso, jadeando por el shock el niño miró hacia su hermana, una pequeña de cabellera negra y ropajes oscuros, con una capucha oscura y mucho cabello tapándole los ojos, ella cuya piel era tan pálida como la de Leni, se mantenia estoica e inexpresiva al frente suyo.

–¡Lucy!– le dijo aun sin aire– ¡Dios casi me das un infarto!

–Ironias..– murmuró ella de medio lado, luego de ello le ayudó a levantarse.– Veo que estabas sacando un par de plagas de los cementerios.

–Ah.. si, bueno, es que estaban rompiendo lápidas.– comentó al ponerse de pie, Lucy sonrió de lado ante lo despreocupado de su respuesta.

–Gracias... a casi nadie le importan los cementerios o lo que les pase a estos.

–Bueno– encogió sus hombros Lincoln mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el hueco que había hecho.– alguien tiene que darles a los mocosos engreidos una lección de respeto.

Seguido tomó la pala y comenzó a tirar la tierra de vuelta hacia donde vino, dio un par de paladas hasta que se detuvo y volvió a ver a Lucy.

–¿Quieres ayudarme?– preguntó apuntando con el pulgar hacia la tumba, ella miró hacia el hueco, el montículo de tierra y de nuevo hacia Lincoln, unos segundos pasaron para que ella fuese envuelta en un miasma negro, seguido un murciélago salió volando de ahí hasta posarse en una rama de uno de los árboles.

–Claro.. entonces lo hago yo solo– dijo sarcásticamente Lincoln mientras volvía a lo suyo– después de todo el que hace el hueco lo entierra, la tierra a los muertos y el trabajo a los vivos.. si señor.

Y volvió a lo suyo.

.xXx.

–¿Corazón negro? Listo... ¿Chocolates de escarabajo? Listo.

Lincoln ya había terminado su labor, y en este momento se dirigía rumbo a su objetivo, iba en camino a verla acompañado de paso por Lucy quien lo seguía en silencio, mientras tanto Lincoln y ella caminaban por una calle en silencio, Lincoln revisando su lista de regalos.

–Ahora tan solo necesito..

–Rosas– al frente suyo Lucy puso un ramo de rosas rojas, sorprendiendo a Lincoln de paso.

–Ehh sí de hecho sí– dijo al tomarlas –¿Como lo sabias?

–Te escuché decirle a Lori, Leni, Luna y Lynn mientras te ibas; luego de alimentarse de un poco se sangre decidí recoger un par de rosas.– replicó ella con voz seria.

–Oh.. bueno, gracias Lucy.

–No hay porque.

Ya con esas rosas en mano, Lincoln prosiguió a ponerlas en una banca cerca de ahí, luego de ello Lincoln sacó de su salveque un objeto similar a un rociador de perfume, el cual mostraba un contenedor de vidrio que contenía un líquido negro, Lincoln tomó el mismo y presionando levemente rocío el líquido contra las rosas, éstas reaccionaron de inmediato y se comenzaron a teñir de negro sus pétalos, poco a poco las rosas rojas se tornaron negras como la noche, así mismo el el tallo las dos o tres espinas se volvieron más puntiagudas y filosas.

Lincoln miro esto con una sonrisa de lado a lado, tomó las filosas rosas sin pincharse y las envolvió en un papel seco y arrugado, luego de ello prosiguió a sacar el resto de cosas. Lucy mientras tanto se había subido a una malla que cerca estaba, la joven vampiro miraba como su hermano de huesos acomodaba las cosas, si bien el corazón negro y las rosas eran lindas, sentía que le faltaba algo y Lucy creía que era corazón... metafóricamente claro está; porque había un corazón entre los regalos. ¡Pero bueno! El asunto era que le faltaba chispa y amor al regalo, oh si, Lucy sabía que era para alguien, no era tonta en eso pues había leído mucho acerca de romances y ella, sabía que a este regalo le faltaba toque, le faltaba carisma.

Lincoln por otro lado se encontraba terminando los últimos detalles de los regalos, limpio la cajita de cristal y acomodo el corazón con cuidado.

–¿En verdad esperas solo darle eso?– dijo Lucy aun sentada en la malla.

–Sipi.

–¿No crees que es muy simple?– eso hizo detener a Lincoln quien levantó su mirada hacia su hermana.

–¿Tu tambien?– comento molesto.

–No quiero ser quien traiga tales pensamiento pero creo que son muy simples para algo tan importante como una declaración.

–Lucy– dijo Lincoln recogiendo sus cosas, –Estos regalos son muy hermoso, exóticos y únicos... son perfectos para declararle mi amor.

–¿Unicos?– dijo Lucy acercándose a Lincoln –Las rosas negras se tiñen en cualquier lugar.. los corazones se sacan de cualquier cuerpo tan solo se necesita que aleje lo suficiente y los chocolates se cocinaron en casa; lo único que es original son esos, pero el resto.

–¡Oye! Tarde mucho tiempo en conseguirlos– murmuro caminando por la acera; se estaban acercando al parque de la ciudad, el cual estaba en solitario –además... son mis regalos... yo soy el que decide que darle.

Ella tenía que aceptar que tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era muy simple el regalo, y que debía hacer algo para ayudarlo, en ello noto el salveque y con cuidado lo abrió, sacó aquella cajita de cartón y la guardó entre sus mangas; Lucy sabia que habia dentro y sonrio de lado ante esto, en definitiva le encantaría a ella.

Ambos continuaron por la acera hasta llegar a la esquina y por consiguiente a la entrada del parque, ahí Lincoln se detuvo en seco y se pegó contra la pared.

–Es aquí... lo puedo sentir– dijo en voz baja, Lucy se mantuvo quieta arqueando de paso una ceja por su forma de actuar.

El esqueleto asomo su cabeza con cuidado y la pudo ver, ahí a lo lejos sentada en solitario en una de las bancas se encontraba una jovencita de la misma edad de Lincoln, ella era de piel fina y pálida, de cabello negro largo como la noche y vestida de un tipo de kimono negro, la pequeña se encontraba sentada en silencio, abrazando sus rodillas y enterrando su cabeza en estas, la luz de la luna le iluminaba y la pequeña calavera sentía como su "corazón" palpitaba por esa hermosa imagen.

–Haaaa... tan melancólica.. y hermosa– decía Lincoln al suspirar de manera soñadora.

Lucy asomo su cabeza también y se asombro al ver quien era el amor de Lincoln ¡Era su mejor amiga! Luego de esto levanto su mirada para ver a su hermano quien se separó de ahí y guardando todo en una calabaza blanca, luego de ello camino hacia la niña, mas antes de que se fuera de ahí Lucy escabullo la cajita dentro de la misma calabaza... le iba a ser útil.

–Eh ¿Hola?– dijo al estar cerca de ella, la calabaza detrás suyo y con curiosidad le hablaba.

Ella entonces levantó su cabeza y lo volvió a ver, mostrando una mascarilla médica en su hermoso rostro y unas tijeras sangrantes en su mano izquierda.

–Yo am... soy Lincoln Loud– saludo él haciendo una reverencia, ella era japonesa después de todo y modales ante todo. –Y pues... yo yo yo... m-me pareces muy linda y amm... muy interesante.

Mientras este tartamudeaba la pequeña se sentaba con tranquilidad, así mismo le seguía mirando con su único ojo expuesto el cual no mostraba expresión alguna, mientras que él sudaba a mares, ella se mantenia tranquila y fresca.

–Y.. pues...– sin poder hacer más el joven esqueleto suspiro y le mostró la calabaza con los regalos dentro –¡Por favor se mi novia!– dijo sin más.

Esto la tomo a ella por desprevenido, abrió su ojo de par en par y dio un paso hacia atrás, Lincoln por su parte se quedo congelado al ver la reacción de ella, sudor bajó de su frente al pensar en cómo había echado todo a perder por lo brusco de su actuar, mientras tanto Lucy se dio una palmada en la frente por lo que hizo su hermano.

De vuelta con ellos, Lincoln se quedó estático en su lugar sin saber que hacer, ¿La había asustado? Ahora si lo había echado todo a perder, no tenía nada oportunidad alguna con ella ahora que la había asustado de esa manera, pero no todo estaba perdido; y es que la chica parpadeó un par de veces para acomodarse a la situación; se acercó en silencio hacia la calabaza y le hecho un vistazo.

Tomó las rosas y las miro unos segundos, luego las metió de nuevo en la calabaza, a continuación tomó los chocolates, esto le llamo la atención pues las miro con curiosidad tomó la caja y la abrió, se veían apetitosos y ella no dudaría en probarlos después, y por último llegó el mejor regalo según Lincoln... el corazón negro.

Ella tomó la caja de cristal y miró con cuidado el mismo, le parecía fascinante, curioso, único pero.. aun así no le interesaba, miro a Lincoln a los ojos y guardo el corazón de nuevo en la caja, esto si dejo al chico sin habla, el mejor regalo aquel que él creía, sería el mejor de todos, resultó ser el que menos le interesó a ella.

Estaba derrotado, se sentía horrible al saber que básicamente fue rechazado y sin mas que decir dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero ojo aquí; estos fueron mecanicos, mas por cortesía que por impulso propio, dio una leve reverencia.

–Mu-muchas gracias por tu tiempo...– dijo Loud. Estaba listo para irse pero noto que algo se cayó de la calabaza, esa cajita negra que encontró colada en el cementerio se había caído de la calabaza. Y ahora estaba frente a ambos, lincoln se puso rojo de la vergüenza al ver que esa cosa se había caído y la niña por otro lado tomó curiosa la cajita con sus manos.

–No..No!– extendió su mano para detenerla pero ya era tarde, estaba en su poder. Lincoln viendo esto como la mayor vergüenza de toda su vida decidió evitarse la burla e irse de ahi rapidamente.

Tanto lucy como la niña miraron a Lincoln irse, su hermana triste por lo que pasó más la niña extrañada por ello, entrecerró su ojo y examinó la cajita, decidió abrirla y se asombro por lo que vio que tenía dentro.

.xXx.

–¡Estupido estupido estupido!– se auto regañaba el niño; caminando por las aceras mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra; Lincoln murmuraba levemente como había fallado en su intento para cortejar a la niña –¡Se supone que eran los regalos perfectos ¿Y que paso?! ¡Fácil! No le gustaron! Y ahora encontró esa condenada caja, tsk.. deseguro vio lo que había dentro y ahora se estará burlando de mi...

La calavera ignoró el hecho de que estaba en una acera poblada, los niños y demás pasaban cerca de ahí con sus disfraces varios, algunos como brujas y otros como momias, hombres lobos y así; aquello era una típica calle de la época.

Sentándose en la acera el niño suspiró tristemente al saber que ahora la chica que le gustaba posiblemente creía que era raro.

–Tenías que acercarte tranquilamente pero noooo fuiste por ahí y le gritaste ¡Se mi novia! Asi nada mas.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente en negativa, mientras miraba hacia abajo. Una niña que por ahí pasaba disfrazada de mariposa vio al niño sentado en la acera, a ella le pareció raro que alguien vestido de esqueleto tuviera la sudadera alta, pero de igual manera era Halloween y cada quien se vestía como quisiera, se detuvo y se sentó a la par suya; notó el traje de esqueleto que por cierto se veía muy genial, pero tambien noto que estaba algo triste asi que decidio hablar.

–¿Estas bien?– dijo la niñita llamando su atención.

Lincoln se volteo rápidamente hacia ella; notando que apenas si tenía cinco años supuso que creía que estaba disfrazado, por lo que se limitó a hablar.

–Haa... no.– le respondió Lincoln.

–¿Porque?– pregunto curiosa inclinando la cabeza.

–Yo am... trate de decirle a una chica que me gusta y pues salio todo mal...– comentó al dejar caer sus hombros.

–...oh– murmuró la niña mirando hacia enfrente. –¿Y se enojo?

Eso sí que no lo sabía; Lincoln levantó su mirada en pensativa, se había sentido tan avergonzado que tan solo salio de ahi disparado sin saber si se enojo o no.

–...Pues... eso no lo se.– respondió mirando, la niña por su parte sacó un dulce y se lo comió.– cuando vio mis regalos pues no le pareció la gran cosa y cuando vio algo que yo hice... me escape.

–¿Y si le gusto?– dijo la pequeña, Lincoln la miraba en silencio esperando a que continuase –Mi hermana siempre dice que es mas lindo cuando su novio le regala algo que hizo.

–Am pues... lo que hice hehe... era muy tonto de hecho.

–Pero lo hiciste tu ¿No?– este le asintió con la cabeza –¡Entonces le debió gustar!– dijo levantando los brazos.

El chico se quedó en silencio un rato, las palabras de ella eran idénticas a las de todas sus hermanas, ¿Y si le gusto en cambio? Toda la noche se mantuvo sordo ante esos consejos, que olvidó dar algo que él hizo... no algo que consiguió.

–Haaa... no importa ya, es muy tarde de seguro.– dijo rendido.

–No-oh, es Halloween! Hay dulce o trato! Si le das un trato ella te dara un dulce... no sabes si le diste un dulce y ella te dara un trato! Así que ¿Porqué no vas a ver si le te da un trato?

Loud se mantuvo callado, observó cómo ella se puso de pie y se fue, Lincoln se mantuvo pensativo, analizando cada palabra de la pequeña.

–En verdad... soy un idiota.– murmuró en voz baja, miró hacia el charco de agua alfrente suyo y noto ahí el reflejo de ella.

–¡! ¿Haiku?– se puso de pie y volteandose noto a la mencionada detrás suyo.

Haiku era su nombre, la joven japonesa de la mascarilla en la boca, Lincoln tenía pensado ir a buscarla pero en cambio ella lo encontró, el chico se quedó en silencio mirando, la niña por su parte miró hacia su derecha en donde la pequeña se había ido.

–...Se te dan bien los niños– comentó Haiku, su voz era seria pero elegante, era muy bonita de hecho, lincoln por otro lado siguió su vista hacia ese lado también.

–..Yo.. me agradan los niños... son inocentes y a veces simplemente prefieren divertirse... aunque nosotros debemos hacerles cosas...Haaa... es Halloween; es mejor que se diviertan y ya.

Ella asintió levemente, se volteo y camino hacia una banca ahí cerca; ahí mismo se sentó en la banca y lo volvió a ver, Lincoln se quedó callado, confundido levantó una ceja levemente.

–¿Quieres sentarte?– dijo Haiku.

–Eh..¡Si! Claro– rapidamente se sento a la par suya, una vez ahí Haiku continuo.

–Esta cajita... ¿Es tuya?– preguntó mostrando la misma.

Lincoln por su parte sacudió su cabeza pero no en negativa sino por tristeza.

–Si... ¿Que ridículo no?

Haiku entonces abrió la caja dentro había un par de papeles, algunos eran dibujos simples pero entre otros había uno de ironicamente Haiku, ese era el mejor de esos, si bien no era un trazo digno de da vinci, se podía identificar que era haiku. Ella en silencio tomó esta y la sostuvo con una mano.

–Yo... pienso que es lindo.– murmuró alegre ella, Lincoln por otro lado se quedó asombrado.

Abrió sus ojos en shock y la volvió a ver incrédulo.

–¿En serio?

–MmHm– asintió ella levemente.–...¿Crees que soy bonita?

Lincoln se confundió un poco; miro hacia un lado en pensativa pero luego de unos segundos la volvió a ver.

–Si.. si creo que eres bonita.

Dicho esto Haiku guardo el dibujo en la caja y a continuación poniendo esta de lado se llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro y se quitó la mascarilla, ahora se podía ver con claridad; y es que Haiku tenía una cortada de lado a lado en su boca, era como si alguien le hubiese puesto una cuchilla en su boca y le hubiera propinado una simple cortada que terminó haciendo una horrenda cicatriz.

–...¿Y ahora? ¿Te sigo pareciendo bonita?– preguntó Haiku con ojos tristes, Lincoln levantó las cejas un poco pero luego cambió su gesto a uno serio.

–Si... lo sigo creyendo.

Ella se asombro y lo miro a los ojos, sus párpados no mostraban miedo sino sinceridad, el chico no mentía, aún le parecía bonita; ella sonrió levemente y cerrando el único ojo expuesto se acerco para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo dejó sin habla.

Loud estaba pálido y sin responder, el beso que le había dado Haiku era lo que más esperaba esta noche y ahora que lo habia recibido no se lo podia creer.

Haiku por otro lado se separó de Lincoln y poniéndose otra vez la mascarilla se movió hacia el otro extremo haciendo que Lincoln la mirara con curiosidad.

–...Mmmm ¿Qué haces?– pregunto curioso, sin poder reaccionar Haiku le pegó en la cara un corazón rojo, dicho atollo la cara del niño en sangre completa, ella se rió un poco mientras le sonreía a ojos cerrados.

–Eso es por correr.– dijo tranquila.

Lincoln se quitó el corazón de la cara, se limpió el rostro así como los ojos y riendo levemente continuó la conversación.

–Heheh... ¿Entonces tu me diste Truco?– Haiku asintió levemente.

Si... feliz Halloween Lincoln.

Feliz Halloween Haiku...¿Hey Haiku?

¿Dime?

¿Te gustaria ir a un concierto que está haciendo mi hermana Luna?

Si... me encantaria... pero antes tengo que cortar algunas personas con mis tijeras...¿No te importa?

Nah... la noche es joven... y tengo ganas de hacer trucos Hehehe...

 **¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
